Against All Odds
by Renegadecat
Summary: Riku and Sora have faced numerous difficulties in trying to cement their relationship and now they face the hardest one of all, living with each other. Can the two overcome this final step in their quest for happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, new story! This one is in progress! That being said any and all reviews would be appreciated. Now there is some slight OOCness but we have to remember that Riku and Sora are older, wiser and more open to interpretation since this obviously happens AFTER KH2. The reason I am posting these stories is that they run slightly parallel to some Raxe and Xulna One shots. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story, I have to admit though I'm rather nervous, there are so many good R&S fanfics out there...mine is slightly bad XD. Riku and Sora (and other KH members you might see are not mine) Jen belongs to a good friend of mine but Raxe, Xulna and the other Nobodies that pop up occasionaly (and the plot!) are!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The night sky rumbled with thunder as the three figures darted across the rainy horizon

The night sky rumbled with thunder as the three figures darted across the rainy horizon. Sora tried to keep his eyes on them but they were too fast for him to keep accurate track of. Finally lightning darted across the sky and illuminated the figures with terrifying clarity. Sora gasped and moved out of the way as the figures raced towards him. Suddenly, as he fell towards the ground he found himself standing at the bottom, in the middle of the World that Never Was.

The figures quickly circled them and with great difficulty Sora finally focused on them, appalled at what he saw. Sephiroth, with one wing flapping desperately was being chased by Raxe and Xulna.

"Hey bird boy get back here!" Raxe shouted angrily

"Yeah we're not done doing your hair yet!" Xulna chirped as she began to fling barrettes and bows everywhere out of her pockets.

"You infernal women leave me alone! I do not wish to be dressed up!" Sepiroth shouted behind him. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Sora. "Dress him up instead!"

"AHH!!" Sora screamed, sitting straight up in the dark bedroom, eyes wide in horror.

"Wha-what?!" Riku jerked awake next to him and would have fallen out of bed, if they weren't already sleeping on the floor to begin with.

"I had a nightmare!" Sora groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"A nightmare? About what?" Riku yawned as he resituated himself back under the covers.

"Raxe and Xulna…and Sephiroth in a dress!" Sora explained behind his hands. Riku was quiet for a moment before Sora heard him move onto his back.

"Alright, no more dinners after nine." Was all he said as he turned on his side and promptly fell asleep again. Glaring at his lover's back he pushed him gently in irritation before he got to his feet and walked as quietly as he could to the kitchen down the hall.

Truth be told he was growing tired of Riku's constant dismissal if he had problems. Normally he'd say something condescending or rude to cover his evident displeasure with him. One would think that after four years of being roommates and lovers he'd have at least developed a bit more of a connection to him. After all, nothing adverse had actually happened (minus the whole Baxtthia trying to steal Xaldin's heart thing, which they weren't even involved in since Tobi took care of it all by herself with the momentary help of Raxe and Xulna.) So forgive his obliviousness, but what the hell had happened between now and then?

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to move in together in the first place. It was one thing to be roommates for four years (they went back home during the holidays) now they were together all the time. That, and they were both about to take their first steps into the real "working world" and for Sora (who had ended up majoring in business management) that meant taking over and reopening a failing toy store. Yeah so he was a 23-year-old toy shop owner, he liked that idea.

He wearily sat down at the kitchen table and looked around at the moving boxes that littered the living room. One side had all his boxes and the other side contained all of Riku's, it was as if an invisible line divided them. Such a great way to start off their new life and to think that just this morning Sora couldn't help the giddy thoughts of marriage that moving in with someone you love often led to. He was such a dork. But because he was who he was, he just couldn't accept defeat so easily and stood again, determined to make this relationship work. After nibbling on a small piece of cheese left in the refrigerator from dinner he headed back to bed and slept soundly until morning.

* * *

Riku woke up the next morning to hear crashing and thumping from the living room. Irritated that Sora just couldn't wait until he was out of bed, he quickly went to the bathroom and got dressed for the day.

"Dude seriously?" he asked when he finally emerged into the living room to see Sora unpacking one of his boxes.

"What? I wasn't too loud was I?" the brunette asked curiously. He was arm deep in a packing box filled with old college books and desk material that he had since spread out over the kitchen table. Riku frowned as he went to get something from the fridge but when he turned around, cheese in hand he almost dropped it when Sora appeared right in front of him. "Good morning." He smiled, kissing his lips lightly. Riku blushed; the kid was almost twenty-four so why did he still look so damn adorable when he pulled shit like this?

"Dude, morning breath!" Riku bitched, pushing him away to eat his cheese. Sora looked disappointed but he pretended not to notice as he ate. Why was he being such an ass this morning? Maybe he was still nervous about the whole moving in together thing. It had been something he wanted to do but now that he stood in their kitchen and looked at all the boxes that surrounded him he panicked. "I'm going to get groceries," he snapped suddenly, heading to get his wallet from the bedroom.

"Don't forget my share!" Sora was just behind him. "Here!" Sora fished out a few crumpled bills and some change. "Twenty muney right? Crap I still have some bills from college," he sighed. "Well whatever I guess I can run some errands while you're shopping!" he chirped.

Great…just freaking great.

* * *

Sora was beginning to get discouraged. Riku was walking about five steps ahead of him and when Sora had ran up beside him to hold his hand he'd been scolded that people were watching and then Riku walked ahead again. Well, he'd already given Riku his share of the food money, maybe he'd stop by the store to make sure everything was finished for the grand opening in a few days. He decided not to tell Riku where he was going because he honestly didn't think Riku cared at the moment and headed off to District Three where his lovely shop resided.

The shop sign said "Traverse Toys" in large bright letters, sure to catch any child's eyes. Sora felt happy just looking up at them and wasted no time in unlocking the door and examining his new property. With help from his parents (and a generous graduation gift from Axel) he was able to buy the store and refurbish it a little. There were handmade toys, stuffed animals and other fun and wonderful things. He carefully made his way around the dimly lit store and eased his way onto the high stool behind the main cash desk. Finally, after saving the world (twice), surviving college (and two very random female Nobodies) and convincing his parents that he wanted, no, needed to live here in Traverse Town with his boyfriend, he was about to do something he always wanted. Make kids happy.

Well, it wasn't going to be easy, he'd never run a business before and even though he had the proper degree and schooling to tell him what to do, he knew that real life was seldom like a text book. Case in point…his floundering relationship. Maybe he shouldn't have read all those romance books that Tobi kept on her bookshelf, but they had been rather fun all things considered. Ugh…speaking of Tobi, she was getting married soon…like in a month…he should start thinking about a wedding gift.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, contemplating life and how different it was now that he was a "responsible adult" but even though he didn't feel different, he knew he was…but Riku…well Riku was still the same. Still pushing him away when he got too close, still competing to see who was better…Sora had hoped all that was over now but no matter where he looked in his life all he saw were lines between them. Lines that Sora could never cross because whenever he thought he had, a new one would form. He was trapped.

Sharp knocking on his front door told him that he has a visitor and guiltily he realized it was Riku with an armful of groceries. "Sorry sorry!" Sora apologized as he exited quickly and locked the door.

"I thought you'd be here!" Riku sighed as Sora gathered some of the bags from him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"Well I didn't think you'd care." Sora shot back dryly realized that if Riku had really cared he'd have come right away and not gone to get groceries first. Awkward silence shifted around them and remained as they got back to their apartment and started unpacking again.

* * *

Riku rolled up his sleeves and pulled his hair back while Sora flipped on the radio and for about three hours neither spoke (though occasionally sang) as they unpacked most of their boxes.

"When's the bed supposed to get here?" Riku finally asked as he opened a box full of bed sheets and towels.

"Tomorrow." Sora answered as he broke down another box.

"Didn't we say rush delivery?" Riku groused.

"Dude it was rush, the mattress was backordered!" Sora pointed out. "We could have had it yesterday but you're the one that wanted the pillow top."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to wake up with back pain in the mornings!"

They both glared at each other for a moment before they went back to unpacking. The sofa and other living room furniture arrived shortly after and for the next two hours they rearranged it and put up shelves with the help of one of the workers. Finally, when most of the bags were unpacked and the workers were gone, Sora collapsed onto the couch while Riku melted into the carpet. "God I'm tired…" Sora yawned as he struggled to his feet. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced as he began tugging off his clothes.

Riku wasn't sure if he should take that as an invitation. Sure it had been cute in college (and high school)- ah hell what was his problem, really? Loss of freedom that's what it was.

He'd always been allowed to do what he wanted when he wanted and no one ever stopped him, (well except when "he" tried to take over the world that one time, but that wasn't the point!) Now all of a sudden here he was, domestically committed to his boyfriend for the last, what was it? Six years? Seven? He was scared shitless. Well, there was that and the fact that no matter how hard he tried he could never connect with Sora. There had been too much pain in his life to just let him forget it all and live the life he wanted to. And the last thing he wanted was to let that pain affect Sora and so he pushed him away. Besides, really, in the big scheme of things he didn't Sora's pity complicating things.

Groaning he rolled over on his side and stared through the legs of the coffee table. He needed to clean up his act and stop throwing this little pity party he was currently in the middle of, because even though he knew that Sora would never leave him, he knew that his life would get very uncomfortable if the brunette was pissed off. Decidedly, Riku went to join Sora in the shower.

It really was ridiculous how pissed off he was at Riku right now. He didn't even have a reason to be this mad! What had he suspected anyway? That Riku would just come up behind him in the shower and apologize for being an ass? Yeah right! Sora viciously scrubbed himself in the hot shower until his skin was pink and tingly. Asshole! Jerk! The next time he made dinner he was putting laxatives in his lovers half and that would be that! He was so busy muttering under his breath that he almost missed Riku opening the shower stall. He stopped and stood perfectly still as Riku wrapped his arms loosely around his arms and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Thinking about putting laxatives in my food?" he purred as his tongue darted out and licked some moisture off his skin only for the hot shower to replace it. Sora shivered as his lovers tongue stroked along his shoulder.

"Well, you're being a jerk." Sora pointed out in a shaking voice, utterly failing to remain unresponsive.

"I'm sorry, with everything going on…it's been hard for me to get used to the fact that we're actually living together." He murmured as one hand roved down to hold his waist while the other scraped its nails lightly along his hipbone. "I love you Sora…" he sighed into his lover's hair, as Sora turned off the water. The brunette turned around and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"I love you too Riku," he finally sighed, unable to stay mad.

"Good, then lets get out of here before we catch cold." he suggested.

* * *

Later that night as Sora and Riku lay together, exhausted from their mutual pleasure two cloaked figures watched them from a rooftop not far away.

"They're going to hate us for this." The taller one informed the other who merely shrugged.

"Orders are orders and besides, a little heartless never hurt anyone." She pointed out, the smirk evident in her quiet voice. With those final words the two vanished back into the darkness from whence they came.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Opening day for Traverse Toys dawned bright and early for Sora, not so much for Riku who growled when the brunette attempted to get him out of bed. "Fine, I'll meet you there!" Sora said as he kissed his boyfriend's forehead and bolted out the door.

Today was a gorgeous day, mostly because Sora was still thinking about last night and all the kinky things they'd done on their new mattress, though the brightly shining sun and lack of clouds probably helped too. As he approached the store he caught sight of a young man with bright blue hair loitering, and most likely sipping on some fruity beverage if the bright pink liquid in his cup was any indication. "Can I help you?" Sora asked as he stuck his key into the lock.

"Yeah hey, I saw your sign up a couple of days ago that you're hiring, and I was wondering if you've got anyone?"

"Oh yeah I hired a few people, but they're mostly part time, I need one more person to fill up the schedule," Sora explained as he pushed open the door. "Come on in," he waved at him as he started turning on lights, toys and other things. When the two finally made it back to the main counter, everything was operational. "So what's your name?" he smiled.

"I'm Jen!" the blue haired boy stuck his hand out and Sora shook it warmly. He noted it was covered in bracelets and bands of varying colors, yet somehow it fit this exuberant young man.

"Just Jen?" he laughed.

"Last names are so formal ya know? So I'm just Jen." He grinned.

"Well Jen, I'm Sora and I like your attitude."

"Oh sweet does this count as my interview?" Jen asked as he hopped up onto the counter.

"Sure, I'm game," Sora grinned as he sat on the opposite counter. "So Jen, what can you do?"

"I make a pretty mean berry smoothie!" Jen laughed. "Actually, I'm really good with people, mostly kids. I'm good at numbers so I like to count, that means that inventory is a snap for me," he teased. "I can't type very fast but I've got nice handwriting, even if I'm in a hurry and I've worked a register before!"

"Great, that sounds good, what makes you want to work here?" Sora continued, leaning forward on his legs and linking his hands together.

"Well like I said I love kids, and I just thought a toy store would be the kind of place I could work and not have to pretend to be someone else." He shrugged. "I hate those jobs or whatever that make you wear suits or uniforms and you have to be quiet all the time and they look down on you if your hair just happens to be a different color," he stuck his tongue out.

"Well here we only wear aprons," Sora thought it prudent to point out.

"Well those are alright, I can still express myself with an apron," Jen grinned. "Hey you're pretty young to be running this place all by yourself…" he suddenly said.

"Yeah I know…everyone says that, but I don't mind, I think it's a good idea to start young you know? I have the right education and I'm pretty sure my instincts were right when they brought me here. So tell me about your personal life, any family around, boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"No boyfriend or girlfriend at the moment, though there's this really hot chick I saw the other day." Jen grinned. "Then again her boyfriend was way hotter," he chuckled. "My family lives in District One but I live by myself around here. I had to get away from my parents!" he grimaced.

"Amen!" Sora grinned back and sat up again. "Well Jen, I have to say that I'm really impressed, I think I'd like to offer you a job!" Sora hopped off the counter and extended a friendly hand.

"Oh sweet! This is like, the best day ever!" Jen exclaimed as he hopped off the counter and shook Sora's hand enthusiastically. "Great so where's my apron?" he demanded looking around.

"I think they're over here," Sora motioned towards the back room that Jen took off towards. While he was chattering over his new apron, Sora gathered the necessary paperwork for him to fill out. "Here, fill this all out and when you're done just leave it on my desk and I'll make sure it's all taken care of alright?"

"Sure boss, whatever you say!" Jen chirped as he took the paperwork and began to fill it out. Sora suppressed another smile and wandered outside. His other helpers weren't supposed to be here until later this afternoon, but that was just as well, it gave him time to get to know Jen. He vaguely wondered how Lorie and Shawn were going to get along with him; it didn't really matter though since they were all going to be working with each other at some point. Call Sora sentimental but he wanted all of his employees to get along!

He wandered out to the front of his store to attract some attention, but it wasn't long until people were milling around his store, playing with toys, running around, screaming with delight. Sora was never so happy to hear people screaming or squealing.

* * *

Later that day, once the initial celebration of the store's opening had passed and the store was empty for a bit Sora ran out to pick up lunch for him and Jen. As the two scarfed down local Chinese cuisine outside the front of the store, they traded stories from high school and college. Jen seemed to think it was very cute that Sora was so in love with his childhood sweetheart.

"Yeah I just actually broke up with my last boyfriend, it was mutual I guess, but if I have to tell the truth I think he was cheating on me…" he sighed a little sadly. "Oh well right? His loss is what I always say!"

"Keep thinkin' that," Sora laughed as he shoved more noodles into his mouth.

"So, like, what's your greatest achievement? I would say mine is not being a high school or college dropout 'cause trust me, I've had a ton of opportunities!" he laughed.

Sora thought deeply for a moment, nibbling on the end of his chopsticks. What could he possibly say that would make sense to Jen? "Um…I guess my greatest accomplishment would be graduating with a 4.0 GPA from college!" he finally said.

"Oh he's so modest!" twittered a female voice from in front of him.

"Don't let this little cutie fool ya, he's saved the world!" another giggled.

"Twice!" the first added.

"Raxe, Xulna!" Sora shouted, jumping to his feet.

A confused Jen could only stare as two women appeared from portals of darkness, dressed in flattering black cloaks and carrying strange weapons. "Uh friends of yours?" Jen gaped.

"You could say that I suppose, we did go to school together! I'm Raxe by the way," the short one smirked as she introduced herself.

"And I'm Xulna!" the other chuckled. "But it is kinda sad…because of the whole Baxtthia thing, we never got to graduate!" she pouted.

"Stupid Baxtthia!" Raxe growled.

"What are you two doing here?" Sora demanded.

"Oh no reason, just testing you to see if you've still got what it takes to 'save the world'!" Xulna teased in a bored tone.

"So that being said," Raxe snapped her fingers and poor Sora found himself surrounded by heartless of all kinds, well at least there weren't any of those fat heartless, he HATED those! Groaning inwardly that things couldn't possibly get worse, he summoned the Two Across Keyblade he'd obtained after defeating Roxas all those years ago. Maybe he had been rather stupid to think that it would all just go away, he'd seen that much with Tobi and Baxtthia and of course with Raxe and Xulna. Honestly those two scared him more than anything.

As Sora effortlessly tore through the Heartless hoard he momentarily forgot about Jen, forgot about the shop, forgot about everything but the battle. His arms were growing sore from having to move so quickly after such a long time of barely doing anything. Then, from the corner of his eye he caught the blue haired man, swinging around a baseball bat, knocking shadows away from the entrance of the store. Of course the bat did no damage, but Sora appreciated the gesture all the same. "Get inside!" he shouted as he cast a healing spell on himself. Jen shouted something but was gone back inside the store.

Sora, finally obliterated the last Heartless and fell on his arse, exhausted.

"We could take him now…" Xulna suggested.

"There's no fun in that, and that isn't the mission." Raxe sighed. "Not that long ago though, we could have defeated him." she added.

"Wha…what are you guys doing here?" Sora demanded.

"That's for us to know and you to find out…" Xulna purred.

"Actually Xulna darling, that's for me to know," another female voice cut into furthering the conversation, a clocked figure appeared out of the darkness with another and crossed her arms.

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he ran up to him. "Are you alright? I saw the whole thing from down the street…who the hell are you?" he demanded as the woman drew back her hood to reveal tightly curled flaming red hair and acid green eyes.

"My name, is Xalenn I'm the NeoSuperior." She smirked. "Girls, if you would please follow me, we have something to discuss."

Sora would always remember the looks on their faces, pure unadulterated hatred masquerading as fear; it was a unique look he wasn't soon to forget. Raxe and Xulna followed Xalenn into the darkness but left the far taller figure towering over them.

"I suppose now is when I introduce myself?" a deep chuckle emanated from the hood. Large gloved hands reached up to pull down the hood to reveal long white blonde hair pulled back into a half ponytail. His electric blue eyes took in the scene around him as he summoned an intimidating mace into his hand. "My name is Pomxerhus, I shall be in charge of this lovely mission. Should you experience any difficulties by all means feel free to blame me, I shall be checking in on you both periodically." He smirked. "And please remember Sora, you are the Keyblade Master, behave accordingly!" and with that he vanished, leaving Sora and Riku in a dumb silence.

"What the fuck was that!?" Jen's question, put ever so eloquently, seemed to shake the other men out of their stupor and they both turned their gazes to him. The blue haired man still clutched a baseball bat and looked absolutely livid.

"Um, Jen, how about we go inside and I'll explain everything…" Sora muttered as Riku helped him to his feet.

* * *

After making a few phone calls to Lorie and Shawn Sora told Jen everything; from the beginning to today. He told him about Riku's predicament and the journey he'd made with Demyx and Xigbar. He talked about Raxe and Xulna and how they'd met in college and helped to kill one of their own members. "And today…I don't know what they want." Sora sighed as he put his head in his hands and took deep breaths.

"Wow…just wow…and you were excited that you graduated with a 4.0?" Jen shook his head. "Freakin' incredible…"

"Well when you're battling that stuff for most of your life, anything normal or mundane is a blessing!" Riku pointed out.

"So…that thing you were fighting with, what is that?"

"It's called a Keyblade, I guess there are only a few people who can use weapons like that but they're perfectly normal looking, like you or me…" Sora sighed.

Jen looked up into his blue bangs. "I wouldn't call me perfectly normal looking," he drawled. Though Riku glared at him, Sora smiled a little and Jen knew he'd accomplished his goal. "Look Sora, I realize that there's some pretty heavy crap going down, but you can count on me alright? I'll keep your secret and everything, so no worries alright?" he grinned.

"You're the best Jen," Sora grinned.

"I know." Jen chirped with a wide smile, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: This comes after Raxe and Xulna's oneshot entitled: Watch Yourself Superior!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

His day started at seven.

He'd roll over and kill his alarm clock with a heavy armed swing and groan as the warm body next to him tried to keep him in bed. _Trust me Sora, I'd love to stay in bed with you._ He'd then get up and crawl into the shower where he scrubbed himself clean, brushed his teeth and prepared himself for the day. When he exited the bathroom, in a towel and a cloud of masculine scented soap his lover would start to stir. _Go back to sleep._ Sora would yawn once, turn over and start snoring again. He dressed quickly, cursing the tie that he had to so expertly tie around his neck, why did he of all people have to choose a job that required a suit? Then again, Sora had told him he looked sexy in suits…and had demonstrated the result many times over when he showed up in one.

Finally he'd head into the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter. It was now 7:45; rolling his eyes at the clock he'd root around the dining room for his paperwork and shove it into his briefcase. Since he wasn't anywhere near his goal of actually being a lawyer (he was still technically a law student) that meant he had a ton of paperwork and homework to do as part of his training. Luckily the firm he was interning at had been more than willing to pay for his schooling once they saw his attitude in a court setting. It had been an unorthodox event but it had worked out to everyone's advantage. _I'm going to be late._ he would toss his finished breakfast into the trash and close his briefcase. He had five minutes to get to the bus stop that would take him to work. But before he bolted out the door he went back into the bedroom and kissed his lover on the forehead. "See ya later Sora." He whispered quietly before running to catch his bus.

He left the house at precisely eight every day, the minute Sora's alarm started to sound.

* * *

Riku groaned as he sat down at his desk and took in the amount of forms he had to file and fill out for the day. IOne thing at a time/I he reminded himself. He filed the paperwork he'd filled out yesterday and started in on today's stack. His bangs occasionally fell into his eyes and he would absently tuck them behind his ear, unaware that every female eye (and some male ones) were riveted to him. Honestly, Riku blamed Sora. He'd wanted to cut his hair for awhile now but Sora was highly insistent that he was sexy with long hair and so he diligently kept it long to please the brunette.

Ah Sora…did he know what he did to him? To wake up every morning and see him sleeping so soundly and tightly around his body? To hear him moan his name when they made love? God it was heaven ion earth, and yet…yet Earth was the only place they could be together. Sora was an angel of light, always smiling, laughing, teasing him, kissing him, loving him with everything he had. Riku couldn't do that, not just yet, the darkness inside him wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried. He'd kept it hidden in college because there had been so many things for him to do, now that he was just a normal working stiff he couldn't help but think about it. He was an angel of darkness, full of despair and anger, someone like Sora shouldn't love him, shouldn't even look at him and yet…he was all Riku had. _Sentimental fool…_

* * *

"And then Jen put that really cool alien hat on his head and reenacted the whole "To be or Not to be" speech from Hamlet!" Sora laughed that night at dinner. Riku nodded slowly and chewed the lasagna that Sora had spent half the evening making. "Did you have fun at work today too?" he asked smiling.

"Oh loads! I actually got all my paperwork done so I didn't have to bring any home, and Mr. Holmes, he's my boss remember? He said that if keep up the good work I might actually start assisting him with actual trials!" Though Riku tried to sound upbeat he thought he sounded strained.

"That's so great Riku! Ya know Jen was saying that he was a personal assistant for awhile…" Sora chattered on about Jen and laughed and smiled the whole time. Riku couldn't help the jealousy that boiled inside of him. Had his angel of light found another to entertain him? Maybe he wasn't needed anymore?

IThat's right, you're not needed, you were never needed./I

"And then Jen said-,"

Riku slammed his fists on the table causing Sora to jump and spill his water all over the table. But he didn't make any attempts to clean it up; his wide eyes were riveted on Riku. "Jen this, Jen that, have you even thought about that Nobody Pomxerhus? They tried to kill you Sora! There are heartless everywhere again and all you can talk about is Jen!"

"Jen makes me happy Riku! I can't focus on something if I'm depressed! It's not like all we do is mess around, we talk about that stuff too!" Sora argued.

"Oh and when were you going to talk to me about it huh? I'm your lover, I'm supposed to take care of you. Not that asshole Jen!" _But I'll keep pushing you away until you have no choice but to rely in him._

"You're never around to talk to! You leave before I wake up in the morning, you work late at the office, all we do is talk over dinner and you hardly ever say anything as it is!" Sora shouted, standing to his feet. He furiously grabbed his plate and stalked to the kitchen. He was muttering to himself. "I don't know what happened to you Riku, you were never like this in school!"

"Well you weren't the only one around in school!" Riku snapped as he too, stood to his feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora demanded.

"You figure it out! I swear to gawd Sora, all you do is think about yourself! Did you ever think that I might be suffering too?" Riku shouted.

Sora could only stare at him, mouth agape and eyes reflecting how hurt he was at his words. _That's right, cry, scream, call me an asshole and kick me out._

"I want to talk about this Riku…" he said softly, lower lip quivering in his resolve not to burst into a thousand tears. _Cry damnit! I want you to cry!_

"Well you know what I don't want to talk about it Sora alright? I'm outta here!" Riku grabbed his jacket and left, slamming the door behind him. _Because I can._

* * *

He wandered the streets for a good two hours, silently screaming in his head. He finally found himself in an alley and sat on one of the sturdy crates that had been placed there. What had he done? _Something that should have been done long ago._

He was such a jerk, taking his anger out on Sora like that. Things had been going so well, and then that Jen kid had shown up. Light and life, that's what they both were, and that pissed him off more than anything. He wanted to be like that! Sora was his! He belonged to him! He wouldn't let anyone have him! _Every time he gets close you push him away and draw a line that he can't cross, it's a web._ Yes, it was a web, a web that would protect Sora from this darkness inside him. The only time he didn't feel it's presence lurking deep inside him was when they made love. At the moments that they were one Riku could feel the light burning through his soul and he wanted was to stay like that forever. _But you can't, it's a silly dream._

That's right, it was a silly dream and he'd be a fool to think that Sora would just forgive him and embrace him again. How long has it been since he said he loved him? He supposed it didn't matter anymore. _That's right, it doesn't matter._

It never mattered.


End file.
